The present invention relates to a refrigeration system that includes a sub-cooler. More particularly, the present invention relates to a refrigeration system that includes a sub-cooler positioned to cool refrigerant before it is delivered to an evaporator.
Compressor racks including multiple compressors of the same or differing sizes are often employed in large applications such as supermarkets or refrigerated warehouses. The compressors compress refrigerant that passes through one or more evaporators to cool spaces. Generally, the compressors cycle to provide the needed quantity of compressed refrigerant for the system. As such, the energy required to power the compressors represents a significant cost in operating the refrigeration system. In addition, cycling and operation of the compressors can produce wear that increases the maintenance requirements for the compressors and can result in system down time that can be costly or undesirable.